


Adrenaline

by xantissa



Series: Sins and Desires [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John. Dean. After mission adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

It’s hard and fast and he comes quickly, violently. Thrashing against the hood of the impala, his fingers tightening in his father’s hair and his head falls back. He almost blacks out, it’s so strong. The adrenaline, the rush he got from the hunt making the orgasm so much sweeter. His thighs and navel tingles, burns a little from the whisker burn. His ass is clenched tightly round the fingers Dad pushed into his ass. His arms become liquid and legs wobbly. It’s only the strong arms of his father that keep him upward. 

John drags his mouth away from Dean’s cock. Slowly. Letting his teeth graze at the sensitive, already softening flesh. Dean hisses softly as the cool night air hits his sensitive cock. It’s wet and feels a little swollen from the rough blow job his father just gave him. Dean can feel his lids dropping, the adrenaline leaving his system along with the spurts of come his Dad swallowed.

He doesn’t protest, doesn’t even murmur as John turn him around. He knows this. Knows what his Dad wants. Knows this kink of his and it’s causing a shiver to run up and down his spine.

There are no preambles, no niceties. Dad forces his legs as far apart as they go, his limp and still wet cock hanging softly between his legs making him feel... obscene and vulnerable at once. There’s the sound of the lube being squirted and then a low, muffled groan. Dean doesn’t look but he knows his Dad has just slicked himself up. He knows the sounds he makes, recognizes them perfectly.

Dad’s big hands close around his hips. Tightly. And then he feels it. The wet/cold head of his father’s thick cock nudging at his tightly puckered entrance, just nestling, finding itself a nice place. He whimpers partly in anticipation, partly in frustration because Dean hates waiting, hates not knowing what will happen next. Just as he exhales his breath, his Dad surges forward; the thick, hard head pressing past the sphincter. Forcing. It’s slick, but he’s not nearly stretched enough. The last aftershocks of his orgasm are still running through him, making his ass spasm as the fat head forces its way inside. It’s pain, burn. But it’s pleasure too. He is twitchy, much too sensitive now. But Dad knows it. Dad likes it this way. 

Dean can feel one calloused, big hand slide onto his stomach and then lower until John is cupping his soft cock and balls in his hand. Not stroking. Just cupping it in a warm palm and then his hips snap forward. Dean screams, tears prickling at his eyes as the huge cock forces its way into his ass, the warm palm still curled protectively over his limp cock. He goes on his toes, trying to get away from the painful friction but there’s just nowhere to go and he loses his balance falling against his dad, his own weight impaling him further onto the huge piece of flesh inside him.

He’s much too sensitive after his orgasm, the prick feels like it’s splitting him in two. It’s so thick it keeps a constant pressure on his prostate. It hurts, Jesus how it hurts but it’s so good. So good Dean is crying and mumbling something incoherently.

He feels Dad’s rough beard on his neck, can feel the hair and moist air he exhales as he rumbles into Dean’s ear. Low, gravel like voice and dirty, obscene words that make Dean all the hotter, make him wish he could get hard again.

“Good. Take it. Take it all, Dean.” Another push of those strong hips, another inch more is forced into Dean. His ass is clenching, burning and he can’t even think straight any more.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock inside? Stretching you? Fucking you?” John asks, his voice a dangerous purr, his cock huge inside Dean.

“Y… Yeah” Dean manages to force out, because when his father asks a question, he expects an answer. 

His father stills, buried to the hilt inside him.

“Tell me how it feels, Dean. Tell me.” His hand is still closed gently around the soft genitals, and his cock twitches, pulses inside Dean. The younger man whimpers and opens his mouth to speak but he just can‘t. It’s too much.

John’s other hand finds his nipple under the shirt and pinches sharply, once, twice, three times until Dean screams and jerks, only managing to fuck himself deeper on his father’s cock.

“B… big. Hard.”

The hand closed around his soft dick is distracting, the burn in his ass making him see tiny black spots and his father fills him up so tight he can hardly breathe.

John bites down on his shoulder, the sting muted by his shirt, and then starts thrusting. Hard and fast he just wants to come. Rutting into Dean with everything he has. The night is dark and still and the wet, obscene slapping sounds of John’s balls slapping Dean’s ass. It doesn’t take long, barely a few minutes and then John is coming, pressing his dick as hard and deep as he can, groaning low and dark, and shooting deep inside Dean.

The younger man whimpers, sore and aroused but still soft because there was no way in hell he could get it up twice in a row. Dad’s come is scalding, pulsing in hot spurts deep inside Dean.

It’s a little surprising when John pulls out suddenly, and Dean can’t really hide the groan that is ripped from his throat when Dad’s still half hard cock slides out. The come starts slipping out of him almost immediately and Dean shifts uncomfortably at the feeling. They are hours from any kind of civilization, and that means he is going to have to sit in the car with Dad’s come leaking out of him for god knows how long.

With a sigh, Dean reaches down for his jeans ready to pull then up when his father’s rough voice stops him.

“Leave them open.” John says in that husky, gravel like voice almost directly into Dean’s ear. His whiskers scratch at the sensitive skin and leave the flesh hot and tingling. “I want you... accessible in the car.” 

Shit.

Dean’s cock gives another valiant jerk. It’s going to be a long, long night.

The end.


End file.
